


Aftermath

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurricane Katrina, Natural Disasters, Poetry, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Hurricane Katrina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Aftermath  
> Written: August 28, 2015  
> Note: I live an hour and a half from New Orleans, and have all my life. The worst thing that happened to me because of Hurricane Katrina was missing a week of school. But even now, if I think about the storm for more than a few minutes, I begin to cry. By the time I got to the last line of this, tears were welling.

The sky is falling  
The sky is falling  
What do we witnesses do now?  
The sky has fallen down  
.  
I watched it on the news  
Thankful it was so far away  
I watched it on the news  
Breathless and afraid  
How could it be like this, here where I live?  
How can it be like this—how is this us?  
The sky is falling  
The sky has fallen down  
.  
I did not know what to do  
What to say, how to write about it  
I did not know how to be me  
In a world that could be that  
The sky was falling  
The sky was falling down  
And I did not know what to do  
I did not know how  
.  
What could we do?  
What could we say that could ever make it right?  
How has it been so long?  
Some people will not sleep at home tonight  
Some people have been gone for so long  
Because the sky fell down  
The sky has fallen down


End file.
